ffoofffandomcom-20200214-history
Jabia
The country of Jabia is one of the oldest on the continent, and throughout history has had very close ties with it's southern neighbour, Þiðbandið. The country is located on the Jabia peninsular, conecting the Þið pensinsular to the rest of the continent. The country is hevily urbanised on its north western coast, along the coast of the Jabia channel, where the capital, Neebaj is located, and to where a bridge connecting Uxmal (formally North Jabia) is located. There is also a bridge on the eastern side that connects Vugrawa to the rest of the continent. Due to the personal union with, and closeness of Þiðbandið, the two nations are very close and this has seen the border of the two nations moving several times. __TOC__ History Origins and the union with Þiðbandið The Kingdom of Jabia was first united under the Jabia tribe, and became highly prosperous due to its stability. Due to the closeness between the country and it's neighbour, Þiðbandið, as well as the relative stability of this region, the two countries persued joint economic development, opening the borders and eventually forming the Þiðbandið-Jabia Union. This then led to the building of the Eyjar Bridge to link Jabia with the colony of Þiðbandið - Ejjâ, which further led to the building of the Fontü highway to link Þiðbandið more fully with the south east of the country. Also at this time, the Green War took place with Alkami invading the nation of JLS around the Jabia Channel area, taking hold of the city of Silksy (renaming it Soricay - present day Kanalseite), with JLS retaliating by occupying Selteral (renaming it Hamilton - present day Hauptlig, Uxmal). The war was finally resolved with the help of Þiðbandið, Jabia and Ishtaristan. As punishment for Alkami's wave of destruction, previous borders were retained, but with the port of Hurija being occupied by Ishtaristan. End of the union After several years of the union of Þiðbandið and Jabia, a conflict of interest arose, with seperation movements throughout the union. After a referendum in each district, the colonies of New Europa and Great Rydale were formally split, with the new border reflecting the wishes of the areas. This was also the case in the Jabia Channel, where Þiðs had inhabited during the union, essentially creating a suburb of Neebaj, the capital of Jabia, and was awarded to Þiðbandið after the split as a result of a referendum. However as Vorx had been given to Þiðbandið and Jabia jointly, it continued to be operated as a condominium. The Þiðbandið influence in this area also was benefited by the influence of the Þið population on the south coast of Jabia, who voted to create a link between Vorx and Þiðbandið. In this period the Norðr Eyjars inhabited the area now known as Kimmystan, and JLS disintigrated. Whilst the east was given to Kimmystan and Esvanburgo as a mandate until the region stabilised, Jabia took control of the western half of JLS, and fully integrated it into the country as North Jabia - heavily increasing the size of the country. Having found the Migonne Islands during the wave of exploration and colonisation, and having acquired New Europa from Þiðbanið, this made Jabia the largest country on the continent. The Fall of Influence When the government of Eigerland was violently overthrown in a revolution and replaced by the Kimmystan backed Fishy and Hoijahway, the German speaking population was expelled and forced to relocate. Under the terms of the peace treaty for recognisation of the new nations, Þiðbandið and Jabia were awarded the easternmost areas of former Eigerland, in return for Morcambe Island to be ceded to Kimmystan as Isle of Kim (now Joikaland), and allowing the native German population who were expelled to move to the new territory - with the majority moving to Þiðbandið. With Vorx also wishing to make closer ties with Þiðbandið, Jabia withdrew its claims over the area, and it was integrated into the rest of Þiðbandið. With more Germans populating the area, and the increasingly relaxed attitude of Jabia, more Jabia land was given to Þiðbandið to home the Germans, and eventually the whole of north Þiðbandið, north of the isthmus became predominately German speaking, with cities being renamed. With Hurija finally being given to Þiðbandið, the Hurija/Vorx conurbation went from being split between five territories to just two, being mostly part of Þiðbandið and the southernmost part remaining as Huria, capital of Rulania. With Jabia playing a lesser role in international politics, the influence of the country has dwindled, leading to the loss of many territories. Migonne Island was invaded by Esvanburgo, whilst New Europa gained independence as Wissland. The most recent change to the country are that after many years of develoved autonomy, North Jabia became the independent country of Uxmal. In the contest Jabia has a long history in the contest, being one of the most prominent in the early days. Although after four last places the interest in the contest waned - and despite two more victories, the country withdrew due to lack of interest.